


Celebration

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

"So what's the occasion?"

Grinning like a madman, Henry wrestles in the heavy breakfast tray, squawking in alarm as he nearly upends it all over the big bed. Emma's hand lashes out to steady the tray, surprising both Henry and myself. I had thought her still asleep.

"I just wanted to do something nice and I was up early."

"That's sweet, kid. Since I’m totally not willing to actually get up yet, feel free to settle that thing on my back and let your mom eat. How'd that test go yesterday?"

It is the perfect celebration of an ordinary day.


End file.
